Sequel to Training Camp
by horoscope123
Summary: This a sequel to Training Camp but it could be read alone.


**As per requested by Edainwen, sorry that it turned out different . I hope all of you would enjoy the story! :) I would like to thank all those who had reviewed on my other stories! I really appreciate it! :D**

* * *

"Daiki! Wake up! We are going to be late for the meeting with Kuroko!"

Aomine woke up to a sweet voice, but no matter how much he loves the voice, at this point in time, he loves his sleep more. So he did what he had done minutes ago, he rolled over and mumbled," 5 more minutes."

Seeing his boyfriend acting this way is endearing at other times but this is not like any other times, Aomine was the one who wanted to meet up with Kuroko and Kise for a basketball match. Kagami was ticked off when Aomine repeated his reaction for who knows how many times.

As a last straw, Kagami decided to use his trump card, sex.

He crawled onto the bed and leans in so that his lips were hovering above Aomine's sensitive ears.

Aomine shivers when he felt Kagami's hot breathe on his ears. If he wasn't awake before, he was awake now but he continues to close his eyes, feigning sleep.

"Daiki," Kagami whispers softly into the said person's ear. "If you don't get up now, I won't have sex with you tonight."

Aomine's eyes flew open and sat up quickly, looking disbelievingly at his lover. "You wouldn't dare."

It was true; Kagami can deny Aomine everything but not sex or love. He will end up not being able to walk for at least 3 days if he denies Aomine sex. He doesn't have the heart to deny Aomine his love, because Aomine already have his heart in his hand and vice versa. But he wasn't going to admit it to Aomine as he will use it in his advantage at some point.

So Kagami shrugged, "I have already asked you to wake up in a nice way and since you refused, I had to resort to this." He got up and made his way to the kitchen. Or at least, tries to.

He felt his waist being grabbed by a pair of strong arms and being pulled backwards, hitting a hard yet warm wall.

Aomine growls beside Kagami's ears. "You will pay for that later."

Aomine smirks as a shiver ran through Kagami's body. Kagami is starting to regret using sex against Aomine because he knew he was going to pay for that.

_I'm not going to use sex against him unless absolute necessary. _Kagami vowed silently.

Kagami tried to escape the iron arms wrapped around his waist.

"Taiga," Aomine growls in Kagami's ears. "You better stop moving if you want to meet up with Tetsuya and Kise on time."

Kagami stopped moving immediately because he knew what that deep husky voice meant.

Aomine released Kagami from his embrace and finally got out of bed.

Kagami turns around to see a half-naked Aomine stretching out his _hot_ body, those muscles ripping underneath his delicious tanned skin. He felt Aomine's gaze on him and he blush, knowing that Aomine had just caught him ogling his body.

He quickly turns towards the door and ran towards the kitchen to calm his rapidly beating heart. _If we weren't meeting up with Kuroko and Kise, I would have jumped his bones right there and then. _All the naughty images of what he would do to that awesome body were floating in his mind.

_Shit! I better stop thinking about it! _He absolutely doesn't want to meet up with the two with a boner.

While Kagami's thoughts were running wild, Aomine had already finished showering and had made his way to the kitchen. He sees Kagami's cheeks were tainted with a slightly pinkish hue. Aomine smirks, knowing that it was him and only him that would give Kagami this reaction.

He moved forward silently and came to wrap his arms around Kagami's trimmed waist. He blew into Kagami's ear and sees Kagami shivering. "Do you want to leave now or do you want to have a quickie?"

Kagami blushed madly, "NO! We are leaving now!" Even though he really wants to, but he knows that they will never leave the house if they had a quickie. Kagami quickly grabbed his things and rushed out of the house. Aomine chuckles at his boyfriend's reaction and raced after him.

Both of them were panting by the time they had reached their destination. "Kagamicchi, Aominecchi! You guys are finally here!" Kise was slightly annoyed. Both he and Kuroko had been waiting for the duo for 10 minutes already.

"Sorry! Daiki didn't want to wake up no matter how many times I tried to wake him up." Kagami apologized.

The culprit, on the other hand, seemed unfazed that his lover had pushed the blame on him.

"Can we start now?" Kuroko asked. Kagami and Aomine both nodded.

Aomine formed a team with Kuroko which earned a protest from Kise, saying that Kuroko should partner him and Kagami should partner with Aomine. His protest however, was promptly ignored by the rest of them. Kagami didn't mind partnering Kise as he gets to play against Aomine.

On the battlefield aka the basketball court, a match is a match. No personal feelings were involved.

They decided to go to the fast food restaurant for lunch after their match.

"Kurokocchi, did anything interesting happen during the camp?" Kise asked innocently. Kuroko had told him something interesting happened during the camp and he wanted to see the other couple's reaction. Kise was laughing evilly inside.

Kagami was instantly alert, "N-nothing happened!" Kagami spared a quick glance at his boyfriend and gulped nervously when he saw Aomine's eyes sparkled with interest.

"Oh? Taiga didn't tell me anything _interesting _that happened during the camp though," Aomine looked at Kagami, his interest and curiosity piqued by his boyfriend's suddenly nervous facial expression.

"It was nothing much. I just happened to see Shinji-senpai kissing Kagami-kun on the floor of the bathroom on the last day of the camp." Kuroko said as he sipped his drink nonchalantly.

_Oh shit! It's the end! I will never see the morning sun again! I hate you Kuroko! What did I ever do to you?! _Kagami thought silently, he was on the verge of tears. He could feel the growing dark aura just beside him.

"Oh? Something like that happened during the camp huh?" Aomine said smiling; the dark aura surrounding him was growing by the second.

"Daiki-"Kagami's attempt to explain was cut short when the said person stood up and dragged him home, leaving Kise and Kuroko behind.

Kise could not hold his laughter any longer and burst out laughing. Kuroko didn't show it but he was actually amused at Kagami's and Aomine's expression when he said that.

After Aomine and Kagami's figure disappeared, Kuroko stood up and left, leaving the still laughing Kise to catch up.

"Daiki! Wait! I can explain-"Kagami was abruptly cut off by Aomine's lips crashing onto his own. He pushed at Aomine's chest which didn't budge an inch. His strength was rapidly drained by the dominating kiss. Aomine had forced open Kagami's lips and he dominated Kagami's tongue with his own.

He pulled back as oxygen became a problem. He had thrown Kagami on the bed and he had climbed on top of his now breathless lover. He was beyond pissed off, how anyone dare to touch his man. No one except for himself was allowed to touch his man.

Aomine had moved on to kissing and biting Kagami's neck, leaving a trail of kiss marks on Kagami's neck, marking him.

"D-Daiki! W-wait! I-it was an accident!" Kagami managed to get it out of his mouth which was an amazing feat seeing how Aomine's administration was clouding his brain.

Aomine pulled back and looked intently into Kagami's dark red eyes, waiting for him to continue which required a large amount of restrain and self-control _(which we know Aomine is lacking in)_. He tried to control his shallow breathing and also control the urge to take his delicious looking boyfriend right then.

"S-Shinji-senpai slipped on the wet floor and crashed on top of me. That's how our lips managed to touch," Kagami rushed out, not wanting Aomine to misunderstand.

Aomine took a while to process what Kagami had said and placed his forehead on Kagami's shoulders and whispers in his ears, "You belong to me, only _**I**_ can touch you. I will kill anyone who tries to touch you."

Aomine's hot breathe by his ears and words caused Kagami to shudder. "You idiot! The person I love is you! Why would I want anyone to touch me?" Kagami said fiercely.

"I love you too. That is why I am going to make you pay for this morning." Aomine smirked and continue to cause Kagami to writhe and moan. "The night is still young, my love," Aomine whispers into Kagami's ears.

_**The End**_

* * *

**Please review! Thank you! Sorry for any grammar mistakes! **


End file.
